


Good Bitch

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Urination, after season 10 pre season 11, dubcon, lack of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: Castiel gets distracted after Rowena puts him under her dog attack spell. Dean gets in the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Dean picked himself up off the ground, groaning, as his muscles made it known that movement was not appreciated. The hunter stared around at the trees surrounding him, wondering where his brother and the car were. The last he could remember was a rush of Darkness coming at him. Then nothing. He reached into his pocket for his phone and then frowned when he came up empty.  
"Fantastic," he muttered. He began walking, pain radiating up his leg with every step.   
"Dean!" the man heard his name yelled. The hunter looked up, eyes wide at the familiar voice. He yelped and darted out of the way, as a frazzled looking Crowley came out of nowhere, running toward him.   
"Stop him! Stop him!"

Dean jerked his arm back when the demon king went to hide behind it. "What is your problem?" he asked harshly, wishing he had Ruby's knife on him. He was so done with his so called majesty. 

"My mother, she put on a spell on him and now he's trying to kill me," Crowley said in a high pitched tone, as he continued to try to grab the hunter's arm.   
"Who?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes at the demon's behavior.   
"Your boyfriend," Crowley retorted. Dean froze and stared at the other man. There was a sharp sound and both turned.   
Dean's eyes widened as Castiel appeared, snarling and growling. The hunter took note of the reddened eyes as the angel advanced on him and the king cowering behind him.   
"Cas, hey man it's me. Dean, just calm down." the hunter pleaded. Cas' eyes focused in on his friend. There was a sudden rush of air at Dean's back and the hunter knew that the demon had left, probably hoping that the angel was distracted enough that he wouldn't immediately come after him.   
Cas paused, staring at Dean an expression flickering over his face that the hunter couldn't name. The angel moved closer, a low growl emanating from him. Dean's knees went weak as he remembered the last time he saw the angel and what he had done. He took a deep breath hoping that Castiel wasn't thinking about that.   
"Cas, hey man, I'm sorry for last time, I really am, I can't tell you how sorry I am," Dean's voice trailed off as the angel moved toward him. The hunter let out a breath of air when his back hit a tree. Castiel crowded into his friend, arms on either side of him, trapping him. Dean knew that with the mark gone there was no way he could even hope to stand against the angel.  
"Cas, what are you doing," Dean asked, as his friend's nose trailed along his neck, scenting him. He jerked when he felt one of the angel's hands trail from his side to his back and down to where his shirt and pants met, before going even lower to cup his ass.   
"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asked again, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual as his friend's hands roamed his body.   
The angel didn't respond to the human's question, instead his hands tightened onto Dean's arms rough enough that the human let out a squeak, forcing Dean onto the ground. The hunter felt rocks pressing into his back as his friend straddled him.   
"Cas," the hunter stuttered over the name, bewildered, as he stared at the tent in Cas' pants. The angel ground his erection against the other man. An idea of what might be about to happen began to form in the back of Dean's mind.  
"Mine," came the low growl. Dean let out a whimper at the feeling of lips and teeth on his neck. 

Cas began biting down on the skin that was under his mouth, leaving marks behind.   
The hunter let out a moan when he felt the hands at the front of his pants, tugging at his zipper and pulling the jeans down, forcing Dean to lift his butt off the ground pressing even more firmly into Castiel's body. Dean's shirt soon followed. 

Cool air drifted over his naked body as the fully dressed angel nipped and kissed him, while his hands wandered over the body that was available to him. Dean knew he should attempt to fight, to say no, Cas clearly wasn't in his right mind, but the words wouldn't leave his mouth and his body clearly had ideas other than fighting off his friend.

Dean jerked when he felt hands on his erect cock. A groan left his mouth and then after a few strokes the hand left.  
The possessed angel climbed off him, keeping close, before grabbing the hunter's body and forcing Dean onto his stomach.   
The hunter stared at the dirt in front of his face, feeling the granules pressing into his naked body, his nipples hard against the ground, his penis caught between him and the forest floor. 

He heard the rustle of clothing and then felt a sharp slap against his ass, before there was a pressure against his hole. The hunter's legs spread of their own accord.   
A strangled sound left his throat when he felt something slip into his hole. Cas' tongue he realized as he felt a hand on either cheek spreading him apart. The tongue flickered in and out, Dean digging his fingernails into the ground at the slurping noise. Finally it pulled out for the last time.  
"Good bitch," Cas whispered in Dean's ear, before he forced himself in. Dean screamed at the rough entrance, a part of him convinced he was now bleeding.   
It took several thrusts, before the possessed angel hit the prostate and the pain that Dean felt turned into a wild kind of pleasure, helped along by the feral angel’s grace most likely the hunter thought before all thoughts left him.

Sounds spilled from the hunter's lips with each thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in his ears before finally he spilled his pleasure all over the ground under him, Cas following right behind. Both collapsed to the ground, the angel's arms pulled Dean closer to him.   
"Mine," he growled, nipping at the human's neck.   
Dean couldn't find it in himself to argue with his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hit the hunter's eyes as soon as he opened them and he groaned, lids shutting once more to protect them from the bright rays. Pain ricocheted through the man's body when he shifted and for a moment he struggled to remember what kind of hunt he had been on. He began to say his brother's name, when the memories hit him and he stopped.   
How the hunter could have forgotten the events from the night before he didn't know, as the pain in his ass drew out a muffled sob from him. Whatever spell Cas had been under had made him relentless. Fucking Dean once hadn't been enough. The angel had taken the hunter from behind at least a dozen times over the night. And he hadn't been gentle about it. The oldest Winchester knew there had been blood. At least until the last time the angel had screwed him. After he had finished he had put his hand there and healed him before curling up on the ground next to the human. Dean rolled over to see Castiel next to him, his blue eyes staring at Dean. 

"Cas?" he asked softly, wondering if the spell was beginning to wear off. The angel glanced down between Dean's legs and then back up grinning.   
"Mine," he whispered, moving so he was back on top of his friend, rubbing his erection with his thigh. Dean bit back a groan at the sensation.   
"Say it," the angel ordered him.   
"I'm yours," Dean said obediently as Castiel rolled him over onto his stomach, fingers reaching into his aching hole. The hunter wondered how he could be in so much pain and yet so aroused by what was happening to him. For the numerous time in the past 24 hours Castiel entered Dean roughly from behind. Rocks and sticks scraped against the hunter's chest as he was fucked hard. His nails dug into the ground as he wriggled and moaned, his rock hard dick being dragged along the ground. The angel hit that spot in the hunter that made him scream as he came onto the ground. Castiel kept fucking him. Sobs were coming out of the man now, it was too much, the sensations were overwhelming him, he wasn't a teenager anymore, it all felt so good, too good, it was too much. Dean was hard again, he wasn't sure how except for the fact that it was a seraph having his way with him, and he came twice more before he felt the now familiar coolness spill into his ass.   
Castiel pulled out, and his body moved off of Dean. The hunter was panting so hard and nearly screamed again when Cas' tongue made its way into his hole, slurping out the come. Hands flipped him over and Cas was there, his mouth on Dean's, the come dripping from his mouth into his new toy. Dean obediently swallowed. 

"Good bitch," Cas said grinning, his eyes wild. Dean's eyes flickered as he tried to not fall asleep again. He knew the angel was far from down. Something prodded at his mouth and he opened it, leaving his eyes closed as he swallowed the dick presented to him. He wasn't quite sure how he wasn't gagging, but again, blamed it on the being who was face fucking him now. He really had to figure out what spell the witch had used, before he died from sex. Of course it wasn't a bad way to go, he thought as the penis was pulled out in time to spray his face with come. 

"I'm surprised you haven't peed on me yet, Cas," Dean remarked with a sore throat, "you know with all your talk of me belonging to you," he opened his eyes to see a look on the angel's face. Dean's flaccid dick twitched as he realized what was about to happen next. Castiel held his cock with his hand as he stood above the prone hunter and began urinating on him. Something that normally would have grossed the man out, but somehow he found himself rock hard yet again, and leaking. He arched his back up under the never ending stream, legs widening.   
"Fuck," he moaned. "I'm yours Cas, all yours. Fuck me."  
This time the angel pushed his legs up, exposing his puffy hole, Dean didn't realize he was that flexible, and shoved in again.   
The sun was setting again, and Dean was braced on his arms as the angel screwed him again. And again. And again. The hunter couldn't tell anyone how many days he'd been here, nor how many times his best friend had fucked him. He had also forgotten ever wanting it to stop. In fact he would be content to be Castiel's fuck toy forever, letting him do whatever he wished. His body was covered in piss and come, and scraped all over, his throat was aching from how many times he'd swallowed the other's dick, but he was perfectly happy where he was in this isolated part of the woods.   
"Harder," he groaned, Cas sped up, Dean coming for the fourth time this round.   
"Good bitch," the angel replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Winchester tripped through the forest, eyes hard on Crowley’s back. Dean had been missing for three weeks. At first the younger hunter had though the Darkness was responsible. At least until someone, he glared at the demon’s back harder, had made a comment about Dean. And Castiel.   
“and I don’t even know why I’m helping you,” Crowley was saying. Sam ignored him. At least until he bumped into him. Damned demon stopping for no good reason-  
“Oh,” Sam’s eyes fell on his brother’s body. His naked body. Dean was sleeping soundly, his stomach rising and falling with his breaths. Sam normally couldn’t move his eyes away fast enough from his brother when he wasn’t clothed. But now, he stared. There were marks all over his brother’s body, bruises and scratches and what appeared to be bite marks.   
“Dean,” the young man moved toward his brother, but a low growl interrupted him. Both Sam and Crowley’s eyes flew to the source of the sound.   
Castiel.   
He stepped closer to Dean, putting himself between the sleeping hunter and the other two, red eyes glaring at them.   
He was also naked. And sporting a rather huge erection which had Sam averting his eyes.   
“Castiel,” Sam said softly holding his hands out in a non threatening manner, hoping to soothe the wild angel.   
Crowley cowered behind Sam, using his size to hide himself.   
“Go get your mother,” Sam hissed at him under his breath. “Now!”   
The demon vanished leaving Sam alone with the bespelled Castiel. He hoped the King would follow his orders.   
“Mine,” Castiel hissed.   
Sam paused. “That’s between you and Dean,” he said, trying to keep his brain from supplying visions of what had clearly been going on. “Listen I just, can you bring Dean back to the bunker? Let him shower and eat maybe,” he pleaded.   
Castiel growled before lifting a leg and pissing onto Dean’s unconscious body.   
“Oh I think I’m going to throw up,” Sam muttered, gagging.   
“I’m here,” Rowena’s familiar voice came from behind Sam. “Oh I see,” she said. “Seems our wee angel got a bit distracted from his mission of killing Fergus.” There was a twinge of annoyance in the witch’s voice.   
“Rowena I don’t give a damn about what’s happening between you and Crowley, just take the stupid spell off of Cas,” Sam gritted out between his teeth.   
“If I do this, you owe me,” Rowena said, putting a manicured hand on Sam’s shoulder.   
“Fine sure. Just do it,” Sam said, knowing he’d regret his hasty promise later.   
Rowena muttered a few words under her breath and then vanished. Castiel dropped to the ground and the red left his eyes.   
“Dean,” he murmured before everything he had done fully hit him. He looked up at Sam in a panic.   
“Just help me get him to the car Cas.” Sam interjected. 

A few weeks later…  
Castiel avoided Dean’s eyes as he brought him a sandwich in bed.   
“Cas I know you weren’t yourself,” Dean said putting the food to the side. “Just like I wasn’t myself when I nearly killed you,” he added. Castiel looked at him then.   
“And honestly,” Dean paused. “I really miss you fucking me.”


End file.
